


Glazed and Confused

by seungdandy



Category: Jrock, lynch.
Genre: Akinori is sweet like glaze, Fluff, M/M, Yusuke is developing a sweet tooth, donut shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Yusuke never dreamed shooting a donut shop could be so sweet.





	Glazed and Confused

Yusuke sighed as he mentally ticked off his checklist one last time. Asanao glanced over at him from the driver's seat, frown on his lips. "You okay over there? You sound like a leaky balloon." Yusuke gave his cousin a half hearted smile of reassurance. "I'm good. It's just, when I left the agency to pursue my artistic dream, I never thought I'd end up doing _this_ type of work." Asanao pulled into a parking spot, turning to look more closely at the smaller man. "Then why _are_ you doing it?" Yusuke began to gather his satchel together in preparation of exiting the van. "Two reasons, the first being the obvious, I need the money. The second, I've got this client, Kiyoharu. Apparently his boy toy has started his own business, so he asked me to do him a favor. I could hardly refuse." Asanao followed him out of the van, joining him at the back where Yusuke was already hefting out the equipment he'd need for today's shoot. " _Boy toy? Really?_ Aren't you being just a little snarky?" Yusuke laughed as he shouldered his camera bag and tripod. "Probably, but it's a donut shop for god's sake. How interesting can it be?" Asanao looked over at the shop window, _Glazed and Confused_. "The sign says ' _Serving Boston's best artisan donuts._ ' What's an artisan donut, do you think?" Yusuke shrugged, beginning to walk towards the entrance. "No idea. How artistic can a donut be? Thanks for driving me today, I really appreciate it." Asanao smiled, reaching over to knock on the door. "No worries, Yu. Just try to relax, maybe you'll enjoy it." 

The door flew open on a lanky, smiling man wearing an apron. "Hello, welcome. You must be Yusuke." Yusuke smiled congenially as he moved inside the shop, Asanao close on his heels. "Hello, yes. You must be Hazuki. Kiyoharu's told me so much about how passionate you are about your new business." The man chuckled, leading them further inside the donut shop. "Well that's really great, but I'm not Hazuki. Sorry for the confusion, I'm Akinori, Hazuki's partner." Yusuke's face tinged with red at his gaffe. _Great way to start the day, Yusuke_. "Oh, so sorry. Of course, Kiyoharu did mention a partner. Let's start over... nice to meet you, Akinori. Allow me to introduce my..." Yusuke turned to gesture to Asanao, but the younger man was missing. Looking around, they found him crouched down in front of the donut case, drool practically spilling from his mouth. "So this is what an artisan donut is. Yu, take a look at these, they're amazing." Yusuke chuckled at his behavior, looking over at Akinori with a shrug. "You'll have to excuse my cousin, Asanao. He was raised by wolves before we took him in." Asanao tore his eyes away from the sinful looking confections to glare over at his cousin. " _Hey_ , watch it." 

Akinori stepped behind the counter, pulling out a tray. "Would you like to try one?" Asanao stood to his full height, practically swooning at the sight before him. "Yes please." Akinori placed the tray down while he got a plate. "What looks good to you?" Asanao licked his lips, unable to decide. " _Everything_. I can't choose." Akinori placed a donut onto the plate, handing it to Asanao. "Try this one, it's our Maple Bacon. We're introducing it this coming week. Let me know what you think, be honest." Asanao began eating, making contented noises bordering on obscene as he did so. Akinori chuckled as he cleaned the stray crumbs off the counter. "I'll take that as a vote of confidence." Yusuke laughed as well. "That would be the wolf in him coming out again." Asanao ignored them both, savoring each bite with the careful precision of a concert pianist. Akinori gestured to the tray of donuts which still remained on the counter. “Care to try another?” Before Asanao could respond, Yusuke cleared his throat. “Thanks for the ride, Asanao. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave.” Taking the hint, Asanao smiled over at Akinori. “Nice meeting you, thanks for the sample.” Akinori, handed him a box before he left with a wink. “For the road.” 

Akinori brought his attention back to Yusuke as Asanao made his way to the door. "Would you like a tour of the kitchen? I've laid out some of our more eye catching offerings for you to choose from." Yusuke nodded, reaching for his camera bag. "That sounds fine. Did you want to wait for Hazuki to get here before we begin the actual shoot?" Akinori led the way into the immaculate kitchen area. Always nice to see in any eating establishment. "We better not. He sends his apologies, but he was unavoidably detained at home." Yusuke raised a brow at that, but said nothing. Kiyoharu was much too important for him to be bitchy about his boy toy not having the courtesy of showing up when he had gone out of his way to be here. "No problem. Tell me, Akinori, what do you want from this campaign?" Akinori tilted his head, seeming to be thinking it over. _Terrific_ , one didn't show up and the other didn't have a clue. No wonder they were called _glazed and confused._ They had better not be thinking they could pay him in donuts, artisan or otherwise. "Uhm... I'm kind of at a loss here." Yusuke had half a mind to pummel every single goddamn donut in sight flatter than a pancake right now. "I assumed that you'd have some thoughts, I've seen your work. That little gallery on Boylston Street two months ago. It was, well, it was amazing." 

Yusuke's mouth dropped open to hear it. Akinori had been at his show? How had he missed him? The only people there had been mostly his family, a few close friends, and the occasional street person who had wandered in to get warm. "You... you were at my show? Really?" Akinori nodded, looking shy suddenly where he had seemed confident earlier. "I was. I stumbled upon it by accident, but I was glad that I did. Your work is, _it's special_." Yusuke blushed slightly at the feeling in Akinori's voice. "Thank you, that's, wait... you're not a street person, are you?" Akinori's eyes were dancing with mirth now. "No, why?" Yusuke waved it off. "No reason. So, let's get a good look at these artisan donuts you've got over here." Akinori grinned over at him. "Let's. You're the artistic genius, what do you think we should do?" Yusuke circled the various trays, getting a good look from all angles. "First of all, these donuts are truly works of art themselves. So I'd say you're also quite the artist." Akinori chuckled softly and Yusuke was beginning to really enjoy the sound of it. "Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Hazuki does have a hand in some of the designs. Like these animal designs… they're called “doubutsu doonatsu”. They're really popular in Japan so he thought the kids here would love them." 

Yusuke took a few shots of the various animal donuts or "doubutsu doonatsu". "So, you're both responsible for the designs. That's pretty cool. I was hoping to get a few shots of the two of you, but I can start with the donuts and go from there." Akinori nodded along as he watched him work. “What can I do to help you?” Yusuke stood back, camera on his hip thinking. “I've got a few ideas, but they're not exactly conventional. I'd also like to admit that I've never done a food shoot before so you'll have to bear with me if my ideas are a little too out of the box for you.” Akinori was grinning over at him. He couldn't look more pleased if he tried. “Hey, donuts are meant to be taken out of the box. Go for it.” Yusuke grabbed a tray, placing it on a clear worktop. “Okay, here's what I'm thinking.” 

The shoot couldn't have gone smoother. Yusuke found himself really enjoying the work. He took several close ups of some of the more interesting looking offerings just to showcase their work. Then, with Akinori's assistance, Yusuke set up several shots laying out various donuts into zigzag, crisscross and star shaped patterns. Akinori lent his own artistic skills by drizzling glaze, adding sprinkles, crumbs, or powder where it would be aesthetically pleasing for the photographs. All in all, they worked well together and had a lot of fun setting up each enticing shot. Viewing the work on Yusuke's laptop, they were both pretty satisfied with the results. Yusuke turned to Akinori to ask a question. “Would you… _oh_ … you've got a little glaze…” He pointed to the baker’s cheek. “right there.” Akinori chuckled, wiping it away with his hand. “Occupational hazard. Working with donuts is sticky business.” Yusuke stared over at him. His own hand moving to Akinori's cheek, swiping the last of the glaze away, and popping it in his own mouth, “Sounds rough.” Akinori's lips parted as he watched. “It's…” 

“Hey… sorry to be so late.” Hazuki came bustling into the kitchen, hanging his bag onto a hook before freezing in place at the look on Akinori's face. “Did I interrupt something?” Yusuke shook his head, turning to greet the newcomer with a smile. “It's nice to finally meet you, Hazuki. Akinori and I were just looking over the photographs I took earlier.” Hazuki looked at the laptop, face lighting up in happiness. “ _Woah_ … these are amazing. No wonder Aki said you're the best. He wouldn't rest until we hired you, I swear.” Yusuke raised a brow, glancing over to Akinori, but said nothing. “Thank you. I'm so happy that you're pleased. Let's get some shots of the two of you together before we wrap this up.” 

After taking several shots of the two partners throughout the shop, Yusuke was packing up his gear. “Heading out?” Yusuke looked up from his case and into Akinori's nervous eyes. “I think I've got all I need, so yes.” Akinori nodded, looking as if he'd walk away, but he didn't. “About what Hazuki said… about me wanting to hire you.” Yusuke closed his case, crossing his arms. “What about it?” Akinori ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I lied to you earlier. I knew exactly who you were when I went to your show. I… I've been a fan of your work for quite some time now.” Yusuke tried not to smile, but he couldn't keep himself from blushing. “Thank you, but why lie?” Akinori shrugged, his own cheeks tinted red. “I didn't want to seem like some kind of stalker.” Yusuke held in the laugh that was threatening to escape him. “ _Are_ you some kind of stalker?” Akinori's eyes widened as he shook his head. “ _No, I'm_ …” 

Yusuke kissed him, he couldn't help it when the baker was being so cute. It was lingering, but not overly passionate. More the getting to know you type of kiss. Akinori pulled back, breathing in deeply through his nose. “Can I see you again?” Yusuke smirked, licking his lips… _mm glaze_. “I need to meet with you and Hazuki to…” Akinori chuckled, shaking his head. “Not what I meant and you know it.” Yusuke grinned back over at him.” You've got my card, call me.” 


End file.
